gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Rhodolite (Fusion, ACiAR)
Royal Rhodolite is the fusion between Rhodolite and Blue Garnet, characters from A Course in Advanced Rebellion. Appearance Royal Rhodolite is a leanly muscular Fusion with light violet skin, indigo hair, and bright violet eyes. The fusion's body takes on a centaur-like appearance, with an additional torso below the waist holding another pair of arms. This lower body is stockier, with broader hands and shorter fingers, built to hold the weight of the upper body. The legs are usually digitigrade for speed and maneuverability, though they can stand with heels down when bipedal. Their gemstones are located on their forehead and under their pectorals (also known as the solar plexus). The gems have no special color properties other than varying in shade between grape and amaranth purple with each incarnation. Befitting their name, Royal Rhodolite wears royalty-related accessories, including a pink crown or tiara, and a luxurious magenta cape, sometimes lined with fur or velvet. Personality Royal Rhodolite developed their own unique quirks due to the tumultuous circumstances of their first fusion. Unable to remember a time before being fused, RR came to believe they were a ruler, destined to conquer land with a benevolent but firm hand. Future incarnations have since humbled, yet the conceited nature remains, along with a natural predilection to rule over others. RR possesses of a dark yet goofy sense of humor, much like their components, but taken to extremes; they will never pass the chance to make horrible jokes about equally horrific situations. However, they will also take their "subjects'" needs seriously, and work to make terrible situations better for everyone. History See the original biography. Abilities Rhodolite possesses standard Gem abilities, including super strength and durability, shapeshifting, agelessness, regeneration, fusion, and bubbling. Fusions Three-member *Royal Rhodolite fuses with Almandine to form Gadolinium Gallium Garnet Four-member *Royal Rhodolite fuses with Almandine and Grossular to form Yttrium Aluminum Garnet *Royal Rhodolite fuses with Almandine and Triphane to form Ulexite *Royal Rhodolite fuses with Almandine and Bloodstone to form Boulder Fire Opal Skillset *'Kusarigama:' Rhodolite's saw and the string of Blue Garnet's sling form Royal Rhodolite's kusarigama, or chain-sickle. They can use this chain-scythe to slice enemies or obstacles from a distance, or to scale shear surfaces by using it as a climbing rope and grappling hook. On the other end of the chain is a heavy ball to use as a bludgeon or anchor. **'Deflection spin:' spinning the blade end of the kusarigama at high speed, RR can deflect solid projectiles. This ability has its limits, as a bullet timed just right could miss the blade completely and hit RR in a vital spot. To compensate, RR can summon multiple sickles to spin in tandem. *'Fusion control:' the "king" of fusions, Royal Rhodolite can manipulate the circumstances of Gem Fusion, either by force-defusing enemy fusions, or force-fusing allies to create larger aids in battle. These powers are not absolute, however, as enemy Gems can simply re-fuse again, and non-committal allies can de-fuse quickly. Fusions made by RR, however, tend to be stronger than those made by the individuals' volition, and may grow to appreciate the boost in powers. *'Compelling voice:' if Royal Rhodolite can clear their mind of self-centeredness and eccentricity, can make compelling arguments for outsiders to aid in their battle. This works best with humans and weak-willed Gems, and will only work for as long as the fusion is active and/or the argument is just. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:The Gem 16 Category:ACiAR Characters Category:Fusions Category:Rhodolites Category:Purple